Um Terceiro Lado
by cahmeyer
Summary: Sam e Dean estão lutando contra o apocalipse, com Lúcifer andando na Terra e os anjos atrás de Dean, a batalha parece já estar perdida. Até onde vai essa guerra quando os próprios Deuses pagãos resolvem se envolver?


**Prólogo**

_ A lua__ cheia pairava no céu, solitária, iluminando a clareira com seu brilho prateado. Uma mulher coberta por um manto preto dirigiu-se ao centro do local._

_ Ajoelhou-se devagar na terra__ e tirou de uma sacola, até então escondida pelo manto, uma adaga e um cálice, o qual preencheu até a metade com vinho. Murmurou algumas palavras enquanto despia o manto, revelando seu corpo nu. Voltou a remexer na bolsa, retirando uma garrafa com água e um recipiente com sal. Murmurou novamente algo em uma língua estrangeira, enquanto terminava de preencher o cálice com água e salgando de leve a mistura._

_ Posicionando o cálice de forma que a luz da lua refletisse no liquido avermelhado, ela tirou de dentro da bolsa um ramo de erva e jogou na mistura._

_ Permaneceu estática por um momento, observando o liquido, quase sem respirar. De repente, a clareira foi tomada por uma brisa suave, que, passando pelas folhas das árvores, produzia um leve assovio._

_ A mulher fechou os olhos e se deixou tomar pela sensação do vento em sua pele nua, deu um sorriso e recolheu as coisas, derramando o liquido na terra, enquanto sussurrava mais algumas palavras, e se cobrindo com o manto novamente._

_ Levantou-se e encarou a lua no céu, com um sorriso nos lábios._

_ "Obrigada, senhora." Sussurrou. "Os Winchester não estão longe." Dizendo isso, desapareceu por entre as árvores._

xxXxx

"Dean!" – Sam chamou o irmão que conversava com a garçonete, pendurado no balcão. – "Vamos, Dean!" – O rapaz insistiu, fazendo cara feia.

"Oh, desculpe, querida, creio que o dever me chame." – Terminou Dean, piscando para a loira que deu um risinho enquanto agarrava a mão do rapaz.

"Então aqui está meu telefone, detetive... Caso você precise de mais alguma... Informação." – Sorriu de modo significativo, anotando algo na mão de Dean.

Os irmãos Winchester saíram do bar, o mais velho observando a própria mão enquanto cutucava o mais novo.

"Ela faz Yoga, cara." – comentou, fazendo Sammy revirar os olhos. – "Ah! Qual é!" – reclamou, indignado. – "Nós também podemos nos divertir, sabe?" - parou, encarando Sam.

"Dean..." – começou, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

"E Yoga, cara, é muita, muita diversão!" Dean estava prestes a continuar, mas parou subitamente, ficando sério. Sam olhou por cima do próprio ombro e depois voltou a encarar o irmão, confuso. O mais velho apontou com a cabeça para a porta do bar, onde uma mulher com longos cachos loiros encarava os irmãos com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

Sam e Dean encararam a mulher, sérios, absolutamente imóveis como se tentassem fazer uma leitura de quem ou o que ela poderia ser.

Conforme a mulher foi se aproximando foi possível ver seu rosto, tinha um jeito prepotente no seu sorriso e seus olhos de um azul muito claro pareciam brilhar em meio à escuridão daquela noite sem estrelas.

"Winchester, eu presumo. " Disse, parando em frente aos irmãos.

"Parece que estamos em desvantagem aqui" – Rosnou Dean. – "Afinal, a quem damos o prazer?"

"Oh! Onde estão meus modos?" – Ela riu, divertida, enquanto batia com a mão na testa – "Eu sou Ághata, e o prazer é todo seu." - Disse a loira, estendendo a mão em direção aos dois.

Dean encarou a mão da loira, mas não se mexeu. Os dois permaneciam imóveis, tensos, como que tentando ver por detrás daquele rosto angelical. A mulher recolheu a mão e os mediu de cima a baixo.

"De qualquer jeito..." - Continuou, fazendo uma careta de desdém. - " Estou aqui pra falar de negócios." – Deu a volta nos rapazes e sentou na capota do Impala preto. – "Vejam bem, meus... Hm... Chefes têm um interesse pessoal por caçadores habilidosos como vocês." – Sorriu.

"Chefes?" – Dean a observou, desconfiado. – "E eu sugiro que você desça da capota do meu carro." – Disse, cerrando os dentes fazendo Ághata levantar as mãos fazendo uma careta de falso medo enquanto descia da capota do carro. – "Enfim, quem são seus chefes?" – Indagou, cruzando os braços.

"Não vem ao caso, no momento." – Desdenhou a loira. – "O que importa é que eles concordam com essa palhaçada de apocalipse tanto quanto vocês." – Disse meio nervosa.

"Veja bem... – Ághata, certo? – não estamos numa época de muita confiança no próximo" – Lembrou Sammy. – "Não vamos simplesmente sair por ai seguindo uma loira qualquer."

"Loira qual..." – Balbuciou Ághata, o expressão passando de surpresa para raiva. – "Como é?" – Cerrou os dentes. – "Olha aqui..." – Começou, indo em direção ao rapaz, de punhos fechados. Porém, parou por um segundo e respirou fundo. – "O caso é... Vocês estão procurando um jeito de parar o apocalipse, certo? Sem ceder a nenhum dos dois lados. Estamos oferecendo um terceiro." – Olhou impaciente de Sam para Dean. – "Vocês poderiam, pelo menos, ir até o acampamento." – Bufou.

Dean a encarou, surpreso.

"Acampamento?" – Desdenhou. – "Que raio de acampamento? Do que você está falando?"

"Ah, é, que seja, estamos acampados não muito longe daqui." – Ela abanou a mão, como quem não se importa. – "O que eu estou tentando dizer é pra irem comigo pra lá e falarem com os meus... Chefes."

"Se você continuar engasgando toda vez que fala 'chefes' fica meio difícil de ganhar confiança." – Riu Sammy.

"Vocês vem ou não?" – Elas rosnou, impaciente, de punhos cerrados.

"E como sabemos se isso não é uma armadilha?" – Observou Dean, com uma sobrancelha levantada. – "Até onde eu sei, você pode muito bem ser um demônio."

"Oh, pelo amor dos Deuses!" – Disse, perdendo a paciência. – "Vocês tem como saber, não é? Joga água benta na minha cara, sei lá, mas façam o favor de tomar uma porcaria de uma decisão!"

Sam e Dean se entreolharam, depois voltaram a encarar a loira.

"Mesmo assim, ainda pode ser uma armadilha." – Continuou Sam.

"Então vocês vão ter que ter... um pouco de fé." – Terminou, ainda nervosa. – "O meu carro é aquele ali, me sigam." – Ordenou, já andando em direção ao carro.

"Ei, Ághata!" – Chamou Dean.

"O que é?" – Ela se virou a tempo de receber um jato de água benta no rosto. Olhou furiosa pra eles.

"A idéia foi sua." - Lembrou, levantando as mãos. – "Estaremos logo atrás de você." – Terminou, fechando a porta do carro.

**Fim do prólogo**

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que estão lendo este prólogo! *-* Prometo postar o primeiro capítulo em breve!

Comente ou eu mandarei os Hell Hounds atrás de vocês! Muahahahaha -nn


End file.
